Roles Rearranged
by duvalia
Summary: SLASH. Roach and Ghost decide to remind MacTavish what it's like to have to follow orders. Takes place after Chapter Three of "Role Reversal".


**A/N:** Written as a gift for the lovely **xGhostxStealth**, who continues to put up with me even after all the mini scripts, 'baseball games', 'rain puddles', and bear tranquilizers. Sorry xGhostxStealth, I only ever seem to write you smut. To make up for it, some inspiration from our new favorite 'lapushka' and his…well, you know ;) But that really only made it worse. Hope you enjoy it anyway!

**Warnings:** Threesome mansex yet again with _no plot_ whatsoever. More experimentation with different… scenes. And I threw class out the window, as if I hadn't already.

* * *

><p>"Too slow, Captain," Ghost murmured as he pressed up against the Scot.<p>

"Take these off," MacTavish growled.

Roach could only smirk at the glare that MacTavish was giving him. "Hey Lieutenant… I don't care too much for the captain's bitching, do you?"

Ghost chuckled in response before he bent over to pick up his discarded mask. "I don't care for it either," he replied, slipping his mask onto MacTavish, bunching it so it worked as a gag around the Scot's mouth. The both of them knew that the captain could probably over power them one on one mostly due to his larger build, but two on one, he was definitely outmatched.

MacTavish yelled, probably something obscene, but neither of his subordinates cared for what he had to say at this point. He still had use of his legs, but with his cock hanging out and his arms secured behind him, Soap had little desire to put up a fight.

"Ever want that burden of command off your shoulders?" Gary asked, the question obviously rhetorical. "I can make it easier on you," with that comment he picked the knife off the desk behind him. "We can all pretend that Simon and I _forced_ you into this." Roach held the knife against the strong body in front of him feeling the man shiver as the cool steel met hot flesh.

Ghost sandwiched the captain between them, leaning in to whisper into John's ear, "But we all know you _want _this… Gary's hard cock in your mouth as I _fuck_ you." He pulled the cuffed hands toward him and pressed against the back of MacTavish's legs forcing the man to kneel so he was faced with Gary's growing erection, his arse in the air.

Not yet wanting to ungag his CO, Roach remained content in watching Ghost slick himself up with spit before sliding into MacTavish's wanting body. John's eyebrows were furrowed in pain, clear defiance in his eyes, but a small groan revealed that his current predicament wasn't as unpleasant as he wanted them to believe. Roach smiled as the captain attempted to lower his body to the floor, eager for some friction against his cock, getting fucked alone not enough to make him come.

Roach moved forward so the precum leaking from the tip of his penis smeared against MacTavish's face and he was sure the captain would've bitten him, given the chance. It was arousing enough to see the captain helpless, gagged, cuffed and completely at his mercy; but the thought of getting to fuck that throat was almost enough to make him come on the spot.

"Captain," Roach stated, as if he outranked the man on his knees. He grabbed a handful of hair as best he could and turned the head up, so MacTavish faced him and grunted with each of Riley's thrusts against him. "You like getting your ass fucked?"

Ghost tugged on the cuffed hands, his breathing quickening as MacTavish was forced to arch his back, feeling the muscles clench tightly around his cock. "You want Gary to suck you off? Or can you come with me just fucking you?"

More indiscernible words erupted from behind the makeshift gag, before Roach let his boot graze over the leaking arousal MacTavish presented for him. The knife still in his hand, Roach ran the sharpened edge over a nipple, firm enough to hint that he was more than willing to slice into flesh, but not hard enough to actually do so. "You so much as nick me with your teeth, I'll cut you. Understand?"

He pulled the mask off of MacTavish and wasted no time slipping himself into the newly unoccupied mouth. The tongue working his cock was unskilled, but eager, like a fucking virgin on her wedding night desperate to please. Roach placed a hand the captain's head and pushed forward, laughing as MacTavish attempted to pull off for air. The knife still in his other hand, he held it to beneath the captain's chin and applied pressure so his captive looked up, eyes watered, throat strained.

"I thought you were trained better than this. Or is my cock too big for you?" Roach dragged his knife across the skin, a thin line of red appearing in its wake. "Suck it." He kept MacTavish's head in place, fucking his throat for nearly another half minute before releasing his hold, MacTavish immediately pulled off, desperate for air.

John coughed, his throat sore from having something so roughly shoved down it. "I'm going to kill you." The declaration came out hoarse before it turned into another throaty groan as Ghost slammed their hips together.

"Not before we fuck you first," Riley growled. "Especially with you so nice and loose." A simple word from Roach and Ghost pulled out and brought MacTavish to a standing position before shoving the captain onto the bed like Roach had done to him earlier.

Roach took the opportunity and straddled the captain's chest, careful to not apply too much pressure over where the handcuffs would dig into MacTavish's back. "Simon didn't lock the door. You put too much of a fight and someone might come knocking." He glanced over his shoulder to see Ghost attempting to squeeze some lube onto his hands, before he gave up and picked up a bottle of unscented lotion. "It wouldn't do well for the greatly admired captain of the 141 to be found getting his ass fucked by two subordinates, would it?"

Ghost applied a generous amount of lotion to his hand, squeezing some directly onto the Scot's still leaking hole. "We have special plans for you John. Roach and I have been having a little competition on who could bed you first and I've had the misfortune of arriving a little too late." Given that both he and Roach had already penetrated MacTavish, three fingers slipped inside the puckered hole effortlessly. Gradually applying more pressure, Riley soon had half his hand inside of John.

Despite the initial struggle, Roach smiled as MacTavish eyes were squeezed shut and uncharacteristic sounds were sounding from his mouth. Taking hold of his cock with one hand, he pressed the knife against the captain once again, who tensed and opened his eyes. He laughed softly as Ghost cursed, but kept his attention on the man who was staring up at him so intently. "Didn't want you to forget about me." He roughly stroked himself, fully enjoying his position of power, while MacTavish continued to moan underneath him.

Another glance behind him and Roach nearly came on the spot at the sight of Ghost fisting the captain, a little more than half the lieutenant's forearm still showing, the rest buried inside John's ass. His eyes locked with the Brit's, Ghost's lips turned up in a smirk and Roach knew the same expression was mirrored on his own face.

"I think he's ready."

"No shit." The sergeant watched with relish as Ghost slowly removed himself from Soap's entrance, the captain's cock twitching in response. He turned back to John while Ghost wiped himself down with a shirt he found on the floor. "Ready to get fucked, Captain?"

MacTavish provided no response, his eyes glazed over in lust, not focused on anything, but his hips jerked subtly as if eager _to fuck_ or _be fucked_.

Ghost lay down next to MacTavish, his hips as far off the bed as he could to allow some leverage for thrusting.

Discarding the knife, Roach got off the bed and knelt between the captain's legs, taking the leaking erection into his mouth, until his lips reached the base of the cock. Pulling off slightly, Roach worked the head with his tongue while his hand pumped what he wasn't stuffing in his mouth. Once MacTavish was breathing heavily again and bucking his hips up, Roach pulled off and coaxed the captain to roll over so he lay on top of Ghost, his cock trapped between their bodies.

"I hate you two." The words contrasted with his actions as MacTavish rubbed himself against Riley's chest for more friction.

"Love you too, Captain," Ghost laughed and readjusted the Scot's position on top of him. He pressed his lips against the other's, his tongue slipping into the Scot's mouth at the same time as his cock entered the loosened arse.

Gary found the discarded bottle of lotion and hastily squeezed some into his hand before rubbing it onto his cock. It was adequate lubrication, but nothing beat his favorite blue raspberry. He supposed there had to be _some_ tradeoff for reducing Captain John MacTavish to a fucking slut.

"Slow down," Roach ordered and pressed himself against MacTavish, the head of his penis threatening to slide in alongside Simon's.

"Fuck. As if I weren't drawing this out long enough," Riley complained, but stilled his motions. His position on the bottom had limited the movement of his hips especially with MacTavish's full weight on him, given that the captain's hands were still handcuffed.

Roach put his hand on one ass check, spreading MacTavish further before slowly easing himself inside, the feeling of his cock pressed so firmly against Riley's, somehow making him even harder. The feeling of another man's erection against his own aroused him more than burying himself in the tight heat of someone's ass, but not quite as much having a cock down his throat.

"Fucking _move_," MacTavish moaned, the addition of Roach almost sending him over the edge as he continually rubbed himself against Riley. The two men moved at different paces, Ghost almost languidly, so John felt each inch of the cock touch every part inside of him, while Roach thrust wildly into him, the pain only enhancing how fucking _good _it felt. A hand wrapped around his throat, cutting off his air, while another slipped between his body and Riley's, wrapping around his cock. He bucked into that hand, the urge to find release greater than the desire to breathe and MacTavish felt something in him break before his vision went black.

Ghost groaned as the body atop him went limp and he pulled his hand from beneath them, offering it to Roach who eagerly licked each digit, sucking on his fingers as if they were his cock. The action only caused Roach to increase his pace and the feeling sent Riley over the edge, finishing inside of MacTavish. "Oh, fuck, Gary."

The sudden release of Simon's seed on his cock, mixed with the already all-encompassing heat of the captain's body, and the taste of cum in his mouth was more than Roach could handle and he felt his own orgasm hit, leaving him breathless in its aftermath.

Despite his protesting body, Roach pulled away and let his body collapse to the floor, using the bed as support to keep him in a seated position.

"I believe this is the scene where you two uncuff me," MacTavish murmured, his voice incredibly husky.

"Fuck, I need a smoke."

Ghost seemed to be the only one coherent enough as he rolled MacTavish off, who in turn grunted in pain as his back landed on his cuffed hands. "Not going to kill us are you?" He asked, eyes scanning the room for the keys to the handcuffs.

Roach laughed, pulling clothes toward him in a hopeless attempt to find a pack of cigarettes. "I doubt MacTavish can fucking walk after what we did to him."

"Don't fucking talk about me like I'm not here."

Keys in hand, Ghost unlocked the captain's restraints and noted how the metal had painfully dug into his wrists. "I'd apologize, but I'm really not sorry."

"Don't worry about it Princess. He came, which means he enjoyed it. The great MacTavish is a fucking slut." Roach turned to face John, who was still gathering his bearings, then switched his attention to Riley before licking his lips and cuffing his own wrists together. "Of course, I never tire of being reminded what a _lowly_ sergeant I am."


End file.
